Going Through
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: Kensi is attacked and raped, causing her to go trough some difficult times accepting it while the others tries to find the one who did it to her. May contain a bit of Densi but mostly focus on their partnership and friendship...
1. Chapter 1

She could hear the faded siren sounds all around her. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't see anything from her right eye but she was sure that there were two people beside her, one on each side, which were probably paramedics since they were talking about her blood pressure and her SATS. Her hands weren't shaking anymore but she could feel her head spinning around in circles, thumping hard. The ride was only about five or seven minutes but she felt like it was eternity until she was wheeled out again.

"We got a Jane Doe, no ID... multiple bruises on the abdomen, possibly a rape victim. A definite blow to the eye, two broken wrists and few lacerations on the shoulders... given three doses of morphine on the way" one of the paramedics said as she pushed the gurney through the door.

"All right... get me her chart. Miss... miss, can you hear me? My name is Dr. Davidson, I'll be your doctor. Can you tell me what happened?"

Instead of a clear response, she just moved her head slightly to the left, trying to look anywhere but at the doctor. Then, looking back to his eyes, she grabbed a hold of his right hand and began trying to spell out something with her finger...

"You want to write... you need a pen?" the doctor asked, reaching for a pen in his coat but was stopped by a grunt from her. He looked back to her and then to his hands where she was still trying to spell out something. "D-E-E-K-S... Deeks" he spelled out. Dr. Davidson looked back to her again and said the name out loud... "Deeks..."

Her both eyes closed, kind of signalling that he was right. Suddenly, she could feel the shakes coming back and seconds later, all there was around her was a total blackout.

"All right, get her to ICU... where was she found?"

"At the park... a sixteen year old boy was walking his dog and when he saw her, called 911 immediately"

The doctor sighed deeply, glancing away.

"You got a fighter on your hands... " the paramedic commented before she walked away.

Meanwhile, the clock had longed ticked to nine o'clock and everyone except Kensi were already sitting at their desks. Since Eric's 'call' still hadn't bother them yet, the three of them were discussing anything else other than work related news.

"Dude, you promised you'll go with me to the game. I have got court sides tickets" Callen exclaimed.

"G, I'm sorry but I can't... I got my little girl's talent show that day" Sam responded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Callen asked.

"I just found out"

"What, you forgot?" Deeks butted in.

"No, I just had to take care of some stuff and Michelle just brought it up last night" Sam replied, obviously trying to hide the fact that he did forget.

"So, you forgot...?" Callen commented.

"Fine, I forgot... whatever, you can always take this shaggy doggy to the game" Sam replied, pointing out to Deeks.

"Oh, no... not gonna happen" Callen said, shaking his head and looking away.

"Really, I'm sitting right here and you just disrespect me like that?"

"Would you have preferred if I said it behind your back?" Callen responded.

"Maybe..."

"All right, hey Sam... remind me to tell you something about Deeks later"

"It doesn't count now... you already hurt my feelings" Deeks replied, slowly placing his hand over to his heart, jokingly showing that he was actually hurt.

Sam chuckled, leaning against his chair...

"Hey, where the hell is Kensi? She'd normally be here by now" Sam asked, curiously.

"Maybe she slept in"

"That's is freakishly impossible for her. She sets her alarm clock like fifteen minutes early" Deeks told them.

"So she could beat you?" Sam asked, more commented so he could annoy Deeks.

"No... it's because she is freakishly intense about anything that has to do with work or anything... in her life"

"Anything... in her life?" Callen asked, clearly wanting to know more.

"Yeah, how did you know about that, Deeks?" Sam asked.

"I'm just saying... she needs to cool off"

"Trust me, being your partner... that's not entirely possible" Sam replied.

"Yeah, it always comes down to stress..." Callen added.

"All right, I'll just shut up right now because clearly... everything I say, you're just going to think something else, so-"

"Well, we would think what you really meant so... we would actually think the truth" Sam responded.

"Oh yeah..." Deeks asked.

"Yep... we practically understand every unspoken language that, appears around us" Callen explained.

"That sounds... kind of creepy"

"What Callen means is that, we notice a lot of things"

Deeks smiled and nodded standing up from his chair...

"All right, I'm just gonna walk away now..."

"Going somewhere, Mr. Deeks?"

"Hetty, no... what? No, I was just going to the..." Deeks said, walking back to his desk as soon as he finished stammering.

Sam and Callen smiled as he sat back to his chair. When Callen glanced back to Hetty, he noticed the weird look on her face.

"Morning, Hetty" he blankly asked, knowing that something was wrong.

Without a response, Hetty just sighed and said...

"Kensi has been attacked"

"What?" Deeks asked, with the smile vanishing completely from his face as he stood up once again.

"How is she?" Sam asked, standing up from his chair and walking slowly towards her.

"She's currently in surgery at Pacific Beach Medical. There is no conformation yet. Apparently, she was a Jane Doe"

"How...?" Deeks stammered once again.

"The LAPD has just contacted and informed me at this moment"

"When?" Callen asked.

"Last night... she was found by a sixteen year old boy at the park earlier this morning"

Deeks gulped, still not having a possible idea of what to ask or say.

"Do we... do we have a lead or...?" he managed to say after a brief moment of silence.

"Not at the moment. Mr. Beale is trying to see where she was located last"

"We need to get over there" Sam commented, attempting to walk away but was stopped quickly by Hetty.

"As I said, Ms. Blye is still in surgery. I think your particular skills would be very much helpful at the crime scene other than at the hospital, Mr. Hanna"

Sam sighed and glanced over to Callen who was still staring at Hetty at that moment.

"Gentleman, I understand that you want answers and believe me when I say that I would prefer that as well but, let's not try to blind ourselves from actually catching whoever did this"

Sam nodded...

"Mr. Deeks..."

"How did this happen?" he managed to ask, his voice practically breaking down.

Hetty sighed before responding...

"We have no control over anything, Mr. Deeks"

"Hetty, I would really like to be there when she-"

"There's nowhere else I rather have you to be, Mr. Deeks"

Deeks gulped and watched Hetty as she walked away, nodding towards Sam and Callen before heading out of the bullpen. Sam gave a slight pat on Deeks' back before Callen whispered...

"Keep us posted..."

Deeks nodded and once Sam and Callen were gone, he sighed, grabbing his coat and made his way out as well.

During his ride to the hospital, all the images of Kensi smiling or laughing were suddenly disappearing from his mind. All he could think about was the thought of loosing her, even though he tried so hard not to think about that. He wanted to stay positive, clearing his mind to only positive thoughts of what could happen.

Meanwhile, Sam and Callen had just arrived to the scene, which was already hogged by, around three to five police cars. Once they were both out the car, Sam sighed deeply...

"She'll be fine..." Callen commented.

"Yeah, I know... it's just, unreal"

"Yeah, you got that right" Callen replied.

They walked towards one of the detectives and flashed out their badges.

"Agent Hanna, Agent Callen... NCIS"

"NCIS... how did you get involved in this?"

"The victim was an agent of ours"

"Oh... you can walk through"

Sam nodded and Callen slowly walked as well, practically pissed off by the detective's comment.

"What do you have so far?" Sam asked the detective, who had walked with them as well.

"Well, it was probably a rape situation. There has been dozens of attempts in the last month but not like this"

Sam was still trying to get over the term 'rape', so he wasn't entirely focused.

"Did you find anything else?"

"There was a purse a few yards that way. Robbery was ruled out since everything was in place... keys, wallet, everything"

Callen looked the way which was pointed.

"Since the victim is not saying anything, our place doesn't really stand anymore so, I'll be happy to let you guys roll with this"

"Yeah, that will be great" Sam replied.

"Here's my card, let me know what you'll find, if there's anything we could do to help" the detective replied, handing out his card and then walking away.

"Yeah, thanks" Callen responded.

Once the detective was out of sight, both Callen and Sam looked around, trying to figure out where to begin.

"Let's see if Eric can look in those traffic cams over there, maybe he'll get something" Callen commented, taking out his phone. Sam nodded, letting him be. "Hey, Eric... see if you can get a good look at the cameras near by, let me know what you'll find"

"On it" Eric replied.

"Any word on Kensi?"

"No, Deeks hasn't called yet. No news is good news, right?" Eric said.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right" Callen replied, sighing and hanging up right afterwards. "Deeks hasn't checked in yet" Callen told Sam which replied by a deep sigh. They both looked around...

"Why do it out in the open... in cases like this, it's always in an alley or something"

"You're thinking it was intentional?"

"I don't know... with our jobs, we make a lot of enemies who would want to get back at us"

"Yeah but... Kensi?"

Callen glanced at him, noticing the look on his face...

"You all right...?" he asked his partner.

"Yeah, it's just... Kensi, you know... she's like my sister. She certainly doesn't deserve this"

"Yeah, nobody does..."

"Don't tell me you're not thinking the same thing"

"You wouldn't want to know what I'm thinking. I'll tell you this but... if we catch this guy, it ain't gonna be pretty"

Sam looked at him and nodded, definitely thinking the same thing as they both walked back to their car.

Meanwhile, Deeks had arrived to the hospital minutes before. He was waiting patiently right outside the ER, struggling with the fact that Kensi was in there and not him. He had longed forgotten about how many times he had left Kensi worried about him but at that moment, he was hating the fact that he was the one worried about her.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate and glancing at the screen display, he saw it was Sam.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Hey, is she okay?"

"She's still in surgery, doctor said she's suppose to be out soon"

"All right, let us know when she wakes up"

"Okay... did you guys get anything?" Deeks asked, all in anger, desperation and confusion.

"Not really but, we'll call you if we do, all right?"

"Okay..."

"Hang it there, man"

Deeks closed his eyes and pulled the phone away from his ears, placing back in his pocket. His mind was filled with everything, kind of like the tone in his voice when he spoke.

At that moment, he heard the ER door opening slowly, catching his attention. Glancing over to the gurney, he was afraid of what he was going to see. And when he did, he was even more scared.

"How is she?" he managed to ask.

"I'm sorry, you must be..."

"I'm her partner... Detective Marty Deeks" Deeks replied, showing his badge.

"Deeks...?"

"Yeah..." Deeks replied, confused.

"She... tried to tell me something about you"

"What, what did she say?"

"Yeah, she spelled your name, actually... she tried writing it on my hand"

"She did...?" Deeks asked, shocked.

"Yes..."

Deeks looked away for a split second then looked back to the doctor...

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Um, she has severe damage in her right eye. About five stitches or so on her shoulders, one broken wrist and the other is fractured... one broken rib and a couple more bruises on the abdomen"

"Um, they said... they said that she might have been, raped?" Deeks managed to ask.

"Unfortunately, yes... there were also some bruises and lacerations on the upper right and left thighs"

Deeks closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

"You can talk to her once the anesthetic wears off"

"Th... thank you" Deeks managed to reply, his voice literally breaking.

Before the doctor walked away, he turned back around and said...

"Um, the nurse mentioned that a Ms. Henrietta Lange is her next of kin contact... do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's our boss. I'll let her know"

Dr. Davidson nodded and walked away, Leaving Deeks deal with his emotions his own ways. At that moment, he didn't care if there were tears stroking down his stubbly cheeks... he didn't care that someone will see him and laugh. All he cared about is what happened to the girl that he might have saw himself in the future with. He knew that it was not going to be easy for her to live that up even though she was the strongest, most bravest woman he has ever met in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Sam and Callen headed over to the safe house again, right in the OPS room where they found Eric, Nell and Hetty already there. From the look in their eyes, the others were absolutely sure that they might have found something.

"Gentleman, did you find anything useful?" Hetty asked them just as they stepped a foot inside.

"It was definitely intentional... LAPD ruled out robbery as the contents of her bag where all uncounted for" Sam explained.

"They found her purse?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, we gathered her badge from it" Sam managed to say.

All of them kept quiet before Hetty broke the sealed silence...

"Mr. Beale would you mind telling us what you found?"

"Right, um...Ms. Bly- Kensi, was at a bar from 10:30pm till 11:15pm, which is when she was seen last" Eric finished.

"What about from the traffic cams near the park?" Callen asked.

"The footage shows, um... a man following her as she walked out of the bar and two other guys in the distance. As she tried to get away, they caught up and..." Eric couldn't bear to go on, all knowing what happened next.

"Uh, which bar was it?" Sam said, interrupting their thoughts.

"Hey' 08... it's the one we went to about three weekends ago" Nell interrupted.

They all kept staring at the footage even though they really didn't want to. When it showed that Kensi practically beat the hell out of one of them, a slight smile appeared on their faces, realizing that Kensi was far too strong than they gave her credit for.

"Can you ID them?" Callen asked, stammering.

"Not really... I tried enhancing the footage but I got nothing. The dark clothing and the fact that it was in the night, it's pretty hard to get facial confirmation" Eric explained.

Meanwhile, Deeks was sitting beside her bed, staring at her bruised face as her eyes were closed, twitching. His heart was about to break when he saw her broken that way. There were about ten bandages covering up her injuries but he knew that the biggest one of them all wasn't actually seen, that she was the only one who could feel it.

Since he didn't want to wake her up by any sounds, he had set his phone on silent and when he felt it vibrating, he quickly sneaked out of the room.

"Yeah?" he whispered, sighing.

"Deeks, it's Sam... how is she?"

"She's out of surgery... it takes some time to wake up though"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Um, she has a broken rib and broken wrist... stitches, bruises-" Deeks couldn't bear to go on, letting his body fall down onto a chair right beside him.

"She'll be fine, Deeks" Sam assured him.

"They said... they said she was-" Deeks wanted to continue but couldn't even bring himself to finish.

"We know, we know..." Sam cut him off.

Sam could hear him sighing deeply, letting out a slight cry in the process.

"Kensi is tough, man... she'll pull through" Sam told him, really meaning it.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right. Um, try to keep me posted from there, all right?"

"Noted... hang in there"

Deeks nodded to himself and pulled down the phone from his ears. Sighing through his cries, he wiped away the tears before he stood up and walked into her room again. The slight beeping from the machine were the only sound that he could hear. Everything seemed so blankly empty, even the slightest glimpse at her seemed unreal. He couldn't bring himself to believe that something like that had happened to her, something that awful that he was sure it wasn't going to be easy to come out of.

Suddenly, a few minutes after he had sat down onto the armchair next to the bed, Deeks heard a slight whimper. It caught his attention and trying not to be too quick, he stood up from the chair and moved closer to her.

"Kens..." he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered to open, keeping them half closed because the light was too bright. Her vision wasn't too clear but she knew she wasn't alone. She saw the figure of a man hovering over her, his blonde locks dangling from his forehead as he moved his head right in front of her face.

"Kens... hey, you're up" Deeks whispered again, giving a slight smile.

Her head was still spinning and she didn't really know how to process any of her surroundings. She could hear the beeping sound coming from the machines but, even so, there was too much confusion in her head.

"Do you want something to drink or... anything?"

"Who... who are you?" she stuttered.

His slight smile totally vanished from his face when he heard her say that. It was like his world came crashing down when he heard the uncertainty from her.

"Um, it's me... Deeks" he stammered.

Her eyes were fixed with his but her were filled with fear and confusion. Just like Deeks' but instead, his mind was filled with confusion.

"I'm just... I'm gonna step out for a bit, okay?"

Kensi nodded slightly, watching him walk away. her eyes wondered around the room, still trying to figure out the reason she was there. As he got out of the room, Deeks just leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, placing his hand to his forehead. _Is this really happening?_ he thought to himself.

"Hey... hey, Doc?" Deeks asked when he saw Dr. Davidson just a few steps away from him.

"Mr. Deeks... is everything okay?" Dr. Davidson asked as he saw him approaching.

"Um, Ms.- Kensi is awake and... she doesn't remember me" he manged to explain.

"Well, let me check about that. Follow me, please"

Deeks sighed before he followed the doctor back to Kensi's room

"Ms. Blye, glad to see you're awake"

"What happening, where am I?" Kensi asked, lots of confusion in her voice. She still couldn't get up from the bed but moved a little bit to the side.

"Calm down, Ms. Blye... you're at the hospital. You had an accident but you're gonna be just fine"

Once he looked directly in her eyes, Deeks could see the fear in her. Her face was blankly empty as she just let her eyes wonder around. Dr. Davidson took one last look at her and then, he took out his flashlight from his coat.

"Okay, can you follow the light, Ms. Blye?"

Kensi hesitated and her eyes began to flicker as she looked directly into the light. Deeks kept staring at her movements, hoping for a good sign...

"All right, we're just going to step out for a minute. The nurse would be right here, okay?" Dr. Davidson explained. Kensi just stared at him as he walked out of the room, followed by Deeks right behind him.

"What's going on... wh- why can't she remember anything?" Deeks managed to ask.

"Ms. Blye may have suffered from a mild concussion so, her memory could be a little off considering the recent activities"

"What does that mean?"

"In these cases, considering the severity of the trauma, the patients' brain usually just keep all the... disturbing thoughts, if I may put it that way, out of their minds so they wouldn't have to deal with it"

"So, how long will it takes... for her memory to come back?"

"It depends... it's not always the same. Some may take hours, others may take days. It's usually considered how bad the trauma actually was and how it affected the person mentally"

Deeks took a deep breath and looked away, still sighing.

"Mr. Deeks, at times like this, when everything just comes in a sudden, it becomes very difficult for her to come across with everything"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that, it's not going to be easy for her to, get through this on her own. She might want to be left alone at first, that's quite normal but... as time passes, there should be someone able to help her get back on her feet"

Deeks didn't respond, knowing that the doctor was absolutely right.

"She's pretty strong... that I can say from a physical aspect but mentally, I don't think no one can be able to carry that much weight around on their shoulders" Dr. Davidson finished, walking away right afterwards. Deeks stared at the floor before glancing up to Kensi's room again. There was a nurse in the room, and Kensi seemed to have drifted off to sleep again.

Knowing that his presence was for no use at the moment, Deeks took one last glance at his partner before heading out of the hospital. Once he was in the car, he just sat there quietly, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the seat. It wasn't visible but he could feel his eyes tearing up as the image of Kensi laying onto a hospital bed appeared once again in front of his eyes. Shaking his head, he tried to put his mind over matter and headed over to the safe house. He was sure that everyone was going to pile him up with questions that he was only able to answer half honestly.

"Mr. Deeks..." Hetty said.

"Hey, Hetty" he whispered, slowly.

"So... any news?" she managed to ask, hoping for some good news.

"She, uh... she doesn't remember anything" Deeks replied.

"How's that so?"

"The doctor said because of the trauma, her mind just..."

"I understand... so, why aren't you over there now?"

"She didn't even recognize me" Deeks replied truthfully.

"And what will you do if she does and no one is there with her?"

Deeks stared at her, no visible response coming to mind.

"She does... she doesn't deserve any of this"

"No one does, Mr. Deeks. Stuff happens in life that we have no control over. It's bad enough that they occur unexpectedly but, it's worse for us to not being able to stand up and fight"

Deeks didn't reply. His mind just wondered off and he glanced around the bull pen, finding it empty.

"Where are Sam and Callen?" Deeks asked.

"They... are out in the field"

"They found something?"

"Maybe..."

"Why didn't they call me?"

"You had a more important notice to deal with Mr. Deeks. And, I believe that's where you should be right at this moment"

Deeks just took a deep breath and looked down. It was amazing how certain words coming from Hetty would make all of the reflect more about their life. It wasn't easy dealing with such things as an agent but, sometimes... she would make it sound so much easier than it really is.

"Mr. Deeks, I observe a lot... being your boss, I think I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't keep a close eye on my agents. Watching over your partnership with Ms. Blye, I advice you to not let anyone blind you from doing what is right. And that is, finding out whoever did this"

"Then I better st-"

"But... that doesn't mean you should forget about her"

"I would never forget about Kensi" Deeks responded, keeping a very specific tone in his voice.

"Then, you better head your way over there. I'll make sure to tell the others as well. But, for now... your presence would be much appreciated"

He didn't have any choice, it was a direct order. He did feel like that's where he should have stayed but, at the same time, he wanted to catch the asshole that did that to his partner and make him pay. He was sure that that would be taken care of by Sam and Callen but, he wanted to be the one who is able to throw the first punch (or, the first shot.)

In the meantime, Sam and Callen had just arrived at the bar. They had concluded that since it was the place where the alinement attack began, maybe they could move one from there.

"How the hell did it come to this?" Sam asked out loud, probably wanting to answer that question himself.

"Been asking that question to my self all day..." Callen replied, glancing Sam's way.

They both took a deep breath before walking inside the bar. It was quiet, unlike at night. There was no loud music or drunken man scattering their feet across the street, trying to get to their cars.

"Hi, how may I help you?" a young woman, possibly in her late twenties asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes, we need to speak with the owner" Callen responded.

"Of course, right this way" she replied, walking in front of them as she led them a few steps away from the bar. "Wait here, please"

Sam nodded and in the mean time, Callen took the liberty of calculating the angles of the cameras and where would they actually locate around the bar.

"Um, hi... Michael Caslove, bar owner. What can I do for you?"

"Agent Hanna, Agent Callen... NCIS" Sam explained, both of them showing their badges.

"What can I do for you, Agents?" Michael Caslove asked.

"We're gonna need to confiscate your security cameras" Sam told him.

"May I ask why?" Michael wanted to know.

"An Agent was attacked around here last night and this is the last place she was seen"

"I don't recall having any Agents in here last night"

"She wasn't technically working"

"Oh... um, I guess you can have a look at the footage, then"

"That would be very helpful"

"I'll be right back"

While Michael went back to his office at the back to gather the tapes, both Sam and Callen took a look around to observe the bar closely. Minutes later, Michael was back with the tapes and as he handed them to Callen, Sam asked...

"You wouldn't have the list of guest that were here last night, would you?"

"Yeah, of course... um, Lexie, get me the guest list from last night, please?"

"Right away, sir" the girl responded.

It wasn't more than a few seconds when the list was in their hands as well.

"So, this agent... is she all right?"

"She's, getting there"

"If there's anything I can do..."

"We'll make sure to contact you" Callen cuts in.

Michael nodded and saluted them as they walked away.

Back at the hospital, Kensi still had no idea what happened, her mind clearly blinded from the truth. And since she couldn't remember anything, she was still confused about why she was in the hospital. She could feel extreme pain in her stomach and thighs but, even though the pain was there, she had no clue how it really happened. From right outside her room, Deeks had arrived again and he kept staring at her as she looked around in the room. He wanted nothing more than hold her and tell her it was going to be okay but, deep inside, he knew that wasn't possible.

**To Be Continued :D...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback to the attack...**_

_Few unsteady steps towards the bar, Kensi took a deep breath, filling before lungs with the cold night's air. Until she stepped a foot inside, her breaths were uneven, not knowing why. It felt like it's been too long since she was able to before herself, let loose. With the stress that comes with the job, she had a tough time going out and meeting new people. And for some reason, she really needed to get her mind away from everything, especially Deeks. Even though everything seemed to be in place between them, she really wanted to at least utter a single word about the kiss but, he still wouldn't bring it up._

_The surroundings were familiar, having been there before with Nell. There weren't too much people on the dance floor but then again, it would be full in just a few minutes so, she would rather just stay by the bar, enjoying a nice drink. She glanced around, seeing how everyone seemed to be just like her, lost and confused. Everyone seemed to have their mind set somewhere else other than at that moment which made her feel kind of good about her self, knowing that there are many others who have messed up life... well, absolutely not like hers._

_"It's a shame for you to be alone in here" she heard someone say from behind her, making her turn her gaze backwards. Right in front of her there stood a medium height, very muscular tanned guy staring at her._

_"And what makes you think I'm alone?"_

_"Well, you just walked in here, alone. That's pretty much how anybody would figure it out"_

_"So, you were staring at me?"_

_"Pretty much, yeah..."_

_Kensi shrugged, not at all smiling. She was getting a weird vibe from the guy, her senses telling her to look the other way._

_"So, can I buy you a drink? I'm Tim, by the way"_

_"No, thanks, I already got one" Kensi replied, not even bothering to give him her name. It's not like she could anyways._

_"You sure... looks like you need another"_

_"No, really..."_

_Tim just nodded as she looked away again. He glanced over his shoulder, knowing that right a few feet away from him was another man that was the actual reason he was talking to Kensi. The other man gave him a simple nod, Tim knowing exactly what he meant. He walked slightly away from her, much to her relief. But, he was sure he had to move back into 'position'._

_Few minutes later, Tim walked up to another dark hooded man standing at the entrance of the door. Their communication was distorted, but they understood each other perfectly. Tim moved aside as the other guy walked back towards the bar, taking something out of his jacket pocket. It was a very tiny plastic bag, containing one small pill. He took out the pill and grasped it into his palms as he drew closer to Kensi. By then, she had ordered another drink and was lost in a conversation with another female beside her. He made it look like he was reaching for a straw behind the counter as he dropped the pill into her drink, fading completely as it reached the bottom of the glass. He walked away and got out of the bar._

_The other female had walked away as well and in one quick sip, Kensi downed her drink in a split second. It wasn't a minute later when she felt herself getting light headed and she felt the whole world spinning around her in distorted motion. She shook her head, trying to focus more on keeping still but it was for no use. Feeling her legs weaken, she got down from the stool, almost falling over. Whoever saw her like that quickly thought that she was drunk and so, they made a way for her to get through and out of the bar._

_With her head still spinning as she look around, Kensi tried desperately to search for her keys into her shoulder bag but with no luck. She kept closing her eyes, hoping for her vision to get back as it was getting more and more blurry every second. She managed to stumble her steps across the street, almost stepping into the park. As she was just about to sit down onto the bench, Kensi heard a man's voice behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and slowly pulling her towards the park._

_"I'll help you with that"_

_Kensi didn't know what was happening. Her vision was almost blinding and she had no idea who the man was. She felt awfully tired, and about to fall down but the arm around her waist kept her to the feet. She shook her head and noticed how her surroundings seemed to be getting darker and darker. She tried to pull away but his grabbed was getting tighter. Glancing behind her, she managed to see two shadows following them. She had no way of knowing who they were but the only thought she had in mind was just to get away. _

_Gathering all the possible strength she had left, Kensi struck an elbow kick into the stomach of the man who was holding her and struggled to run away but couple of seconds later, she was captured once again. From then onwards, everything was a blur..._

The slight panting of his dog seemed to getting heavier and heavier as they reached closer to the park. He smiled to himself, knowing for sure that his dog was supposedly over-tired with all the walking. He seemed to forget everyday that he was raising a fifty pound Labrador that could only handle about a mile of walking.

Approaching closer towards the centre of the park, his eyes gazed quickly to the trees. He was remembering clearly how many times he had climbed that very tree with his mother. But, the memory faded away as his eyes were suddenly fixed onto the unconscious figure laying down onto the grass. He gasped, his mind filled with confusion. He manage to gulp as he began to walk closer to her, his hand shaking viciously. He moved in circles around her, eying her from every angle. He had seen too many movies to understand that she was obviously attacked. Not giving it a second thought, he grabbed a hold of his phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency..."

Stammering he managed to explain the reason for his call and minutes later, he watched carefully as she was driven away in an ambulance.

Short chapter but wanted to give away some of the moments before the attack. The boy who found Kensi might also have a very important role in this story so, stay tuned :D...


	4. Chapter 4

In a steady pace, Sam and Callen walked into the safe house, still with the footage tapes held tightly in hand. They both wanted to get this whole thing over with, wanted to have Kensi and everything back to the way it was. Making their way to the OPS room, the door slid open and they could see Hetty, Eric and Nell discussing something as they walked in.

"Gentleman, glad you could join us" Hetty welcomed.

"We got the tapes" Callen said, showing them to her.

"I can see that" Hetty responded.

"Did we hear anything?" Sam asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, Mr. Hanna. I wanted to break the news to all of you"

By the saying 'break the news', Nell's heart started beating rapidly, preparing herself for the worst. They were all too agitated to even wait for Hetty to begin talking.

"I can begin to say that Ms. Blye is out of surgery and is in a stable condition"

A sigh of relief was heard from all four sides...

"However... due to the severe trauma, the doctor imply that she is also suffering from mild memory loss at the moment"

"Memory loss as in..."

"I'm afraid so... Mr. Deeks had mentioned that she didn't even recognize him when she woke up" Hetty continued.

Nell gasped slightly and placed her right hand on her mouth. She fought back the tears that she thought would probably stroke down but instead, she stuttered to ask...

"How is she now?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Deeks hasn't given me any in tell yet. He's over there right now"

"How's he holding up?" Callen asked, concerned. He was sure that Deeks wasn't on the top of the world by a news like this but, he just want to ask since nobody else did.

"Just by the look in his eyes, I can see that he's worried. But, we can't let any of this misguide our judgement. We are here on a mission and that is to find out whoever did this to our teammate" Hetty added.

Glancing at her agents, Hetty took a deep breath before...

"As you may all understand, the brain can work against you. Unfortunately, in Ms. Blye's case, that's exactly what it's doing. She trying to block everything away and maybe it's for the best so... whatever we find out, it is crucial that it stays between us"

"So, we won't even get to talk to her?" Nell asked.

"Oh sure... just not about her own case"

"What about Deeks...?" Callen asked.

"What about Mr. Deeks?"

"Do we get talk to him about this?"

"I don't believe we have any chance of stopping him if he wants to but we can keep it on a down low. Let him figure out for himself, as much as possible"

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, looking down to his feet.

"Can we go see her?" Nell managed to ask, her voice breaking.

"I believe that's possible but... as I mentioned before, don't let any of this get in the way of our work. We need to find out who did this"

"Yeah, so we can beat the crap out of him" Sam commented.

"I don't recall of advising that, Mr. Hanna but... we'll see"

By that tone, it was clear that she was obviously considering it but, they all let it slide that one time.

"So, Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna... would you like to share your information?"

Callen shook his head before handing out the tapes to Eric...

"Yeah, um... these are the tapes from the bar. And, this is the guest list from last night"

Eric put the tapes intact and it was played onto the big screen.

"Okay, there's Kensi" Sam pointed out. "Eric, what time is that?"

"Um, 10:25pm..."

They continued to stare at the footage, watching every detail that is happening.

"Who's that?" Callen asked, meaning for Eric to run him.

"Can't run him through the database. Too much distortion"

They all sighed. Everything was leading to nowhere, having no leads at all.

"How long do they talk for?"

"Approximately 45 seconds..."

"She let him down easy..." Sam commented, smiling.

"He doesn't seem to try his luck again" Eric commented.

"Yeah... punch in, Eric" Callen said.

"What is it?"

"You see how he's turning, it looks like he's nodding at someone" Callen pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"Eric, can you reflect the other way?"

"Not possible... too many people in between" Eric replied.

"Can you get anything?"

"Not really... unless I can get a clear view"

"Can't you do that?"

"I could make a copy and then erase some of the surroundings but it might take a few hours, maybe more"

"All right, you and Nell work on that. We will... look around the club area to try and find something"

"You got it..." Eric responded.

"Gentleman, we are informed that Ms. Blye was found by a young boy"

"Yeah, so..."

"Well, don't you think we should begin from the beginning of this mess"

"Didn't he talk with the police already?"

"Mr. Callen, I thought we are taking this case in our hands"

"Yes, of course"

"Well, see if he knows something he might have withheld from the police. Try to get something out of him"

"How could he have seen anything? He phoned the ambulance right away"

"The mind can play tricks on you, Mr. Hanna"

Callen and Sam glanced at each other then nodded at their boss, beginning to walk their way out in a brief moment.

"Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones... we have to look in every possible entrance so, see what you can do with these tapes"

"Yes, ma'am" Eric replied.

"And please keep me informed of your findings. And, keep this on the down low"

"You got it" Eric responded.

Hetty walked out as well, leaving the two techs to their work.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a long one"

Eric nodded without giving a response. He knew that she was concerned about Kensi, she was her best friend after all.

Pacing impatiently outside the room, Deeks keep sighing deeply as soon as his eyes landed towards Kensi. She was still lying on the bed, staring blankly around the room. He didn't want her to remember ever detail of what happened but, he just wished that she would at least remember him or the guys, the ones that care about her.

"Mr. Deeks..." Dr. Davidson caught his attention.

"Yeah...?" Deeks replied.

"Um, we ran a toxic screen on Ms. Blye and we found high level of Dursol in her system"

"Dursol... what is that?"

"It's a pill, like an anesthesiac, only lighter. It doesn't actually knock you out, if I may use that term"

Deeks stared at her, confused.

"So, how could this... have gotten in her system?"

"Uh, considering the high dosage, I'm guessing she got about 2 or 3 pills at once"

"Why would she do that? I mean, she would know..." Deeks began but stopped quickly as he remembered what actually happened to her. "Someone drugged her, is that what you're saying?"

"It's the only explanation..."

"So, did that risk the level of memory loss..."

"In a way, it could have but, in these situations, the victims usually shuts out the memories themselves so they wouldn't re- live the moment"

Deeks nodded and then asked...

"How long do you think that she'll...?"

"You can't really tell. Some maybe last a few hours, others... even week. Depends on how it really affected them mentally"

Deeks glanced at Kensi, who was finally getting some sleep at that moment.

"Just give her some time... she'll come around"

Deeks nodded as Dr. Davidson walked away. He took a deep breath before taking a seat in the hallway, putting his head in his hands. He couldn't bear to go in her room again. Knowing that she didn't even remember him, he found it too hard to accept that.

"Mr. Deeks..." he heard someone say from beside him. Looking up, he saw Hetty standing straight before him.

"Hetty... what are you doing here?"

"I think it's my job to check around my agents, don't you think?"

Deeks gave her a slight nod and leaned to the chair as Hetty took a seat beside him.

"How is she looking?"

"She's stable but, still nothing"

Hetty nodded, noticing the worry in his voice.

"Has the doctors told you anything else about her condition?"

"They... they found some drug in her system. It's what caused the severity of memory loss"

"So, someone drugged her?"

"Yeah..."

Hetty studied him carefully. He wasn't able to look up to her, keeping his gaze down.

"Did the guys find anything we could use?"

"They managed to get the footage from the bar she was last seen. Mr. Beale is working on them right now"

Deeks took a breath before slowly puling his head up and leaned it against the wall. Hetty didn't move an inch from her position, examining her surroundings. She never really loved the idea of being in a hospital, mostly because every time, it was mainly because someone from her team got injured and it wasn't something she admired when she saw one of her own in distress.

"You know, Mr. Deeks... it's usually harder on those around us than it is to us. Watching those who we care about fall down is not something easy. But, if we crumble down, they would feel that they should do the same and-"

"What are you saying, Hetty?" Deeks cut in..

"I'm trying to explain to you that, you shouldn't give up... WE shouldn't give up. Ms. Blye is very strong, she'll pull through this"

"It's not going to be easy" Deeks said, shaking his head.

"And that's why you'll be next to her to make sure she'll get out of this. No matter how much time she needs, she will be able to move on. She just needs a little time and space. Then, we'll get her the help she needs"

In that second, Deeks glanced up to his boss and his mouth set in a firm line, he closed his eyes and nodded. Hetty smiled and stood up from beside him. Before she was able to regain her pace, Deeks quickly asked...

"Make sure we get him, Hetty... we need to find him"

"There's nothing else on my mind, Mr. Deeks" Hetty quickly responded before walking away again.

They parked the car a few spots away from the given address. They walked up the three steps onto the porch and Sam knocked briefly onto the door, waiting patiently for a reply. It wasn't any more that eight seconds when the door was opened widely, responded by a young boy.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yes... Johnny Calms, we are with the NCIS" Sam said, showing off his badge, followed by Callen to do the same.

Just that second, a slight beeping was heard coming from the watch around the boy's wrist.

"Um, excuse me for a minute. Come on in..." he briefly said, walking away from the door. Sam and Callen glanced at each other by that motion, hesitating to walk inside. When they did, they say the boy grabbing a small kit from the kitchen counter and jogging slightly to the living room, kneeling down.

"Come on, Jenna..." he said.

From the door, Callen and Sam didn't see what the boy was doing but seconds after, a loud giggle was heard and the boy smiled before standing up once again. He walked over to the counter and placed the kit back.

"Sorry about that... my little sister has diabetes"

Sam was taken back from that statement, feeling kind of sorry for the little girl.

"It's okay... are your parents here?" Callen asked.

"It's just my mum and she's at work"

"Oh, all right... is there any time we can come back here today?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure at what time she gets off" Johnny responded.

"Okay, we'll come back later then" Sam replied, both heading out the door.

"It's about that lady, isn't it? The one I found?" Johnny asked.

Sam and Callen glanced at each other then back to the kid.

"We really can't question you without a parental supervision" Callen replied.

"No, I want to help. And, I'm sixteen, I think I'm old enough to decide for my own. My mom told me that if someone came, I'll tell them everything. I've got nothing to hide" Johnny persisted.

The two agents stared at the boy in disbelief. All the other sixteen year old that they have encountered with before, were the total opposite to this one. He was well- mannered, disciplined.

"All we wanted to ask is if you saw something when you found her. Anything that may help us"

"Please, come on in..." Johnny advised, stepping aside so they could walk in.

Sam and Callen glanced at each other another time before they walked back to the door and stepped inside. Johnny led them to the kitchen and they took a seat across from him.

"What can you tell us?" Callen asked.

Johnny sighed and glanced to his sister then back to them.

"I think I did see someone in the distance once I got there"

"He was watching you?"

"Definitely... I think he might have even stayed until the ambulance came around"

"What can you tell us about him?"

"Um, not much... he was wearing shades and a cap, black jacket"

"When you say in the distance, where exactly?" Sam asked.

"Let's see... I was by the trees... like, 4, 500 yards west. Something like that"

"All right, anything else you might remember?"

"No, I don't think so. My mind was preoccupied by the sight of..."

"Yeah, we know"

"Is she one of yours?" Johnny managed to ask, not wanting to some greedy or anything.

"Yeah, she is" Callen replied.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay... not your fault. Thank you. That's all from our part"

"Sorry if I wasn't helpful"

"You were, believe me"

Johnny shrugged and smiled, putting his hands into his pockets. He led them to the door and they apologized for the inconvenience as they made their way out the door.


End file.
